


Goodnight / One-shot

by orphan_account



Category: GoopCast, Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, This is a vent, This is an AU, coming back with a bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ty realises his fish isn't doing too well and lets nature take its course.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Goodnight / One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state a few things now that i'm posting again  
> \- this is purely fiction, i mean no harm by this. I only write platonic stuff, you will see me dead before you see me writing ship-fics.   
> If I am asked to take any of my works down by any creators featured in these works I will do so in a heart beat. like i said, I mean zero (0) harm by writing these. I just wanted to clarify.  
> \- this is a vent because my fish hasn't been doing well and probably won't last much longer, so i wanted to take my mind off of it before it actually happens. don't try to tell me he's just a fish, because he's still my pet. thank you, that is all <3

Ty looked into the plastic tank, the filter being the only source of noise as he looked at the white splotted betta fish. Ty felt his shoulders tense up as the fish jolted to the side before going back to laying on the floor of the tank. Ty felt sad as he looked at the fish, he felt horrible actually, his heart ached for his finned buddy. Guilt running him over like a car. Death wasn't something Ty took well, he always was overcome with dread and guilt, a sense of tiredness lingering behind those emotions as he thought about how he could've given the person, or animal, a better life. So, as he looked at the dying fish, a shiver running through his freezing body, he couldn't imagine how cold the fish felt, how alone he felt. Ty crouched down next to the tank, now eye-level with the Ich infected fish. Ty tried to ignore the tears that welled up in his eyes as he stared at his fish friend, but a shuddering sob left him. Ty placed a hand over his mouth and looked away from the tank, sniffling before sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He curled his legs up to his body as he cried, sadness wrapping around him like a snake, squeezing his chest so hard it burst. Sure, it was only a fish, but it was the fish he's been taking care of for three years straight. Ty sat like that sniffling and crying on and off for an hour and a half, his chest growing looser as time went on. He got up and wiped his tear-covered cheeks and looked at the fish again. ''Come on buddy, one more trick,'' Ty said softly, his voice shaking as he grabbed the rings on the side of the tank. He lifted the top and placed a blue hoop in the water, the fish instantly jerking towards the blue hoop. With weak fins, he wiggled his body towards the hoop. ''Come on buddy, you've got it... Come on.'' Ty urged, watching as the fish got closer to the hoop with the slow speed of a snail, the fish went through the hoop and Ty smiled softly, taking the hoops out of the water and placing it back on the desk. Ty grabbed a piece of fish food and placed it into the tank, the fish instantly eating and going back down to the floor of the tank. Ty backed up before turning, glancing back at the tank only once before staggering up to his bed and flopping down on it. He didn't even bother to cover his shivering body and just slept like that.  
-  
Ty looked at the tank with wide, glassy eyes, the fish floating at the top of the tank on his side. Ty shuddered but didn't take his eyes off the tank or the body. Ty just stared, he stared at the fish for a while before realising he was crying, tear prints showing up on his grey sweater. With a shaking hand, Ty used his sleeve to rub his eyes. He sniffled, his shoulders dragging up before falling. Ty walked up to the tank and tapped on the glass where the fish was, he was completely still as Ty tapped.. and tapped.. and tapped. He really was dead, and Ty didn't even stay with him. Ty backed up from the tank and sniffled, a large frown appearing on his face as he walked out of his door and towards his parent's room. He knocked on the door, a soft 'come in' coming from the other side. Ty entered the room and sniffled, his mom instantly sitting up. ''You okay, hon?'' She asked, her sweet voice wrapping around his head as he shuffled towards her side of the bed to hug her. ''Bub is dead.'' He muttered, his eyes welling with tears as he hugged his mom. She wrapped her arms around his head and gently shushed him.

The two stayed like that for a little bit before Ty let go and stood to full height. ''What do we gotta do?'' His mom asked, wiping the tears from under Ty's eyes. ''We have to freeze him till I'm ready to bury him.. I wanna buy a flower.'' He muttered, his voice cracking near the end. His mom nodded and grabbed her purse on her bedside table. She pulled out a crumpled ten-dollar bill and handed it to Ty. ''Go buy a nice flower for him, okay?'' She said with a soft smile. Ty sniffled again and nodded before turning and leaving the room with his head looking towards the ground. ''Love you.'' His mom said before he exited the room, a soft 'love you too,'' leaving him as he went to his room. Ty got ready and put on his pink hoodie with some black sweatpants, sniffling the whole time as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Ty placed the ten-dollar bill on his desk and exited his room. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich baggy and a small cup. He went back upstairs and went into his room, closing his door behind himself with a soft sigh. Ty opened the lid of the tank, scooping the fish into the cup with a soft slosh of water. He placed the cup on his desk and closed the lid of the tank, unplugging the heater, lamp and filter all at once. All of the noise left his room and he was placed into a suffocating silence as he grabbed the sandwich baggy. Ty grabbed the cup and placed his hand into it gently, the water freezing around his fingers. He cupped the fish in his hand and slowly brought the body up into the air. Ty hoped that this was just a scare but the fish wasn't gasping for air or moving around frantically to try and get out of his hands, he was still. Ty just let the tears flow as he placed the fish in the bag, making sure to squeeze the air out before sealing it. He looked at the dull coloured fins of his fish, how his eyes were cloudy and grey like a stormy night, and more importantly the white splotches. They were still but he could see the work they had done, he could see how they picked away at his friend's scales. He sniffled again, before placing the baggy at his side, making sure to grab the money before leaving his room and going downstairs. He looked at his mom as he opened the freezer, placing his friend near the back of it. His chest shuddered with a cry as he closed the freezer, his mom coming up and turning him around. ''I'm sorry honey, I am.'' She muttered and hugged him before letting go. ''Go buy the flowers and we can discuss where we'll bury him.'' She said, pushing his shoulder lightly towards the door. ''Okay,'' Ty muttered, walking up to the sink. He pulled his hoodie sleeve up and washed his hands from the water before drying them and pulling his sleeve down again. ''I'll be back in an hour.'' He said, walking towards the front door. He put on his shoes and left the house, playing with the money in his pocket as he walked towards the nearest target, which wasn't far thankfully, he would probably turn into a popsicle.   
Skip  
Ty entered the house with an empty pocket and his hands full of a large potted plant, a rose to be exact, the colours bright and caring. His mood had lifted in the last hour, but he felt sluggish and his eyes were dry no matter how many times he blinked. He walked into the kitchen and placed the rose on the table, his eyes drooping as he looked at the freezer. ''Soon.'' He says, going towards the back of his house. He opened the backdoor to reveal a backyard, his eyes trailing to a nice spot in the garden. It was placed in the middle of a circle of flowers like it was meant for a grave. The thought was a little daunting but Ty went along with it, closing the backdoor behind himself as he walked towards his stairs, going up and towards his parent's room. He knocked on the door, opening when he heard a 'come in'. ''I think I'm ready.'' He said his voice breaking. His mom nodded and got off her bed, placing her phone down on her bedside table. She opened one of the drawers and took a box out, it was stained with a dark colour and finished with gloss. A golden hatch was what caught his eye. ''Is... Is that for him?'' He muttered, watching as his mother nodded with a soft smile. ''I've been meaning to use it but I haven't found a use till now.'' She said and handed him the box. ''Thank you.''

''Do you want me to come with you?'' She asked, ready to slip on her slippers. ''No.. I think this is just for me.'' He said and she nodded, getting back into bed. ''I love you.'' He said before turning, barely hearing her response as he went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing the baggy out. He folded the top of it down behind itself and placed it on the counter, closing the freezer as he opened the box. Velvet red lined the inside, almost as bright as the rose on the table. He placed the baggy in the box, his shoulders shuddering as he closed the box with the clasp. ''Goodnight, buddy.'' He muttered, his eyes filling with more tears. Ty grabbed the box gently, holding it to his side as he grabbed the potted flower and made his way into his backyard, making sure to close the door behind himself. He sniffled and grabbed a trowel off of the wall of tools and made his way into the circle of flowers. He crouched down and placed the plant and box down, getting to work instantly. He started to dig up the door to create a large hole, making sure to dig deep enough so no animals could get to his friend. Once Ty was satisfied, he gently grabbed the box and held it in his hands. ''I'll see you soon.'' He said, placing a soft kiss to the box before gently laying it in the hole. Ty used his hoodie sleeve to wipe his glassy eyes, sniffling again as he shovelled the dirt onto the box. Once it was packed full, Ty dug slightly above the hole just deep enough to get the flower into the ground. Ty rolled up his hoodie sleeves and slowly started to take the flower out of the pot, making sure to not prick himself with the thorns. He placed the flower in the ground, making sure the shovel dirt around it and pat it down. Ty got up and looked at his work, shuddering as the coldness wrapped around him in an unforgiving grip. Ty said a couple of words in respect before turning. He placed the trowel back onto the wall of garden tools and entered the house, taking his shoes off with a tired sigh. He went into the kitchen and washed his hands before going back upstairs and collapsing on his bed. He pulled his phone off the charger and scrolled through twitter for a little bit, before deciding that to cancel this weeks stream.

**@iamtyYT**   
_i won't be streaming this week, i haven't been feeling the best. sorry._

and left it at that. He ignored the notifications and continued scrolling and liking aimlessly before noticing he had gotten a dm. He opened it to see it was from Schlatt, which wasn't entirely off but Ty still tensed up.

**Schlatt**   
_are you okay?_

**Ty**   
_not really_

**Schlatt**   
_do you wanna talk about it?_

**Ty**   
_my fish died_

**Schlatt**   
_i'm sorry ): do you wanna play some minecraft to get your mind off of it?_

**Ty**   
_yeah.._

And they did, they played Minecraft for most of the day. Ty only leaving when he had to come down and eat dinner, only just realising how hungry he was. He went downstairs to see his dad and mom already sitting down, Ty taking the only opened seat. He talked with his parents and enjoyed dinner, content with the fact that it was Bub's time to go and that he'd see him soon.

/Fin/

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state a few things now that i'm posting again  
> \- this is purely fiction, i mean no harm by this. I only write platonic stuff, you will see me dead before you see me writing ship-fics.   
> If I am asked to take any of my works down by any creators featured in these works I will do so in a heart beat. like i said, I mean zero (0) harm by writing these. I just wanted to clarify.  
> \- this is a vent because my fish hasn't been doing well and probably won't last much longer, so i wanted to take my mind off of it before it actually happens. don't try to tell me he's just a fish, because he's still my pet. thank you, that is all <3


End file.
